Cold As You
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: Tak bisakah? sekali saja kau melihat ku bukan sebagai seorang adik dari Ron Weasley, tapi melihatku sebagai sorang gadis yang selama ini menunggu mu, membuatku berhenti berharap kalau kau akan mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai dia, dan berhenti menunggu


Cold As You

Aku mungkin bukan dia, gadis berambut hitam dan yang selalu bisa membuat mu terpesona, aku mungkin bukan seorang gadis yang selalu bisa menyita perhatian mu, aku mungkin bukan seorang gadis Ravenclaw, dan bukan seorang seeker seperti dia. Tapi tak bisa kah? Kau melihatku sebagai Ginny Weasley, gadis yang selalu mengharapkan cintamu, dan bukan adik dari sahabatmu Ron. Bisakah kau membuatku berhenti berharap kalau kau akan menintaiku suatu saat nanti, seperti kau mencintainya? Bisakah sekali saja kau memberikan kesempatan untukku, dan berhenti membuatku menunggu untuk Cintamu, dan berhenti membuatku tersiksa diantara perasaan ini.

Aku masih mengendarai sapu terbangku dan masih membawa Qualffe di tanganku, aku melemparkannya kearah Kattie, dan kembali terbang mencoba mencari kelemahan dari tim lawan, tim dari gadis yang kau cintai, kattie kembali melemparkan Qualffe itu kearahku dan aku menerimanya, aku meleparnya ke tiang gawang dan aku berhasil, aku mencari-cari sosok mu yang tengah mengejar Snitch berharap kau akan menemukannya dan mengakhiri permainan ini, tapi saat mataku menangkap sosok mu, aku malah merasakan ribuan pisau menghujamku, kau dan dia, Harry Potter dan Cho Chang, kedua seeker yang jatuh cinta sedang mengejar Quiditch, dan aku rasa tidak hanya itu, sesekali kalian beciuman dan membuat ku bertambah sakit, aku megalihkan pandanganku, konsentrasiku buyar, dan aku kehilangan kendali, aku terjatuh dari sapu terbang yang aku kendarai, aku kira aku akan jatuh ke tanah tapi kau menghalangiku, kau menyelamatkan ku dan membawaku dengan sapu terbangmu, dasar bodoh! Kenapa tak membiarkan aku jatuh? Setidaknya kalaupun aku tidak mati, aku pasti bisa menghindar dari mu selama berminggu-minggu karena harus berada di hospital wing.

"ada apa dengan mu Gin?" tanyanya, aku tak menjawab dan hanya diam, apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku Mr, Potter? Aku terluka Karena mu setiap waktu.

"Turunkan aku!" pintaku, Harry mendaratkan sapu terbangnya dan aku langsung turun lalu keluar lapangan, aku berlari melewati segerombolan murid, semetara Harry, kemabali melanjtkan permainan yang sempat tertunda, aku mengganti seragam Quiditch ku dengan seragam sekolah ku, lalu kembali duduk di bawah pohon di tepi danau, aku menangis. Aku seharusnya tahu terlalu sangat mustahil untukku, untuk mendapatkan Harry, dia tak mencintaiku, dan tak akan pernah, gadis yang di cintainya selama ini adalah Cho Cang dan bukan aku. aku menenggelamkan wajahku di anatara lipatan kedua lututku, saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, dan membuatku mengangkat wajahku, dia Harry, dia ikut duduk di sebelahku, dan memelukku.

"apa ini karena aku?" tanyanya

"tidak, kau tak melakukan apapun hanya saja…"

"Ron, sudah memberitahu aku segalanya, perasaan mu, rasa tersiksa mu, aku hanya tak  
ingin membuatmu semakin merasa tersisa lagi, Gin, aku tahu kau menghindariku selama  
ini dan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman, kau membuatku merasa seperti kehilangan  
adik kecilku, aku ingin kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa saja menjadi pacarmu, tapi itu akan  
menyakiti mu, karena saat ini, aku tetap tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada mu.  
aku hanya ingin kau berhenti berharap untuk sesuatu yang pasti tak akan terjadi, aku  
hanya ingin kau melupakan semua perasaan itu, membuangnya jauh-jauh, dan kembali  
menjadi sahabatku, aku benci berjauhan dari adik kecilku yang satu ini." Ujarnya, aku menangis tentu saja., aku menangis karena kata-kata yang mengungkapkan ke jujuran itu terasa sangat menyakitkan untukku, membuat penderitaanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Aku membenci mu, Harry! Aku tak mengatakan hal apapun padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Seandainya aku bisa aku ingin melenyapkannya dari fikiranku, seadainya ada mantra atau ramuan yang bisa membuatku melupakannya aku akan memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkan hal itu, agar aku bisa melupakannya.

Duniaku hancur, Runtuh, dan porak-poranda, selama dua minggu setelahnya keadaanku semakin memburuk, tak ada senyumannya, tak ada pelukkannya, semua waktunya dia habiskan bersama Cho Chang, tak ada sapaan saat kami bertemu di ruang makan, dan di koridor, tak ada lagi bantuan saat aku terjatuh dari sapu terbangku saat latihan Quiditch, satu minggu aku bertahan dan aku menyadari kalau aku tak cukup kuat untuk terus bertahan aku, memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim Quiditch dia bahkan tak melarangku dan tak peduli, aku menghindari segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya, aku tak pernah menghadiri latihan Laskar Dumbledore, aku menghindarinya, dan sebisaku, menjauh dari hidupnya. Aku mencoba memunguti kepingan-kepingan kehidupanku yang hancur, dan mencoba membangunnya perlahan, aku bangkit, perlahan aku kembali, tapi saat aku hampir meraih kesempurnaan dia kembali, saat aku hampir mencapai ujung kebahagiaan dia datang dan menghancurkannya. Dia memintaku untuk kembali saat hubungannya dan Cho Cang berakhir, aku sekuat tenaga menahan agar air mataku tak jatuh di hadapannya, dan dengan keberanian aku mulai berkata.

"kau yang bilang dan memintaku untuk menghapus perasaan itu, dan kau yang bilang  
aku hanya seorang adik di matamu, maka itu juga yang akan ku katakana padamu, aku  
sudah melupakan perasaan itu, dan membuangmu jauh-jauh dari fikiran ku, dan untuk  
saat ini, kau hanya seperti seorang kakak di mataku, jadi, Maaf." Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu aku pergi, aku berhasil, aku berhasil untuk tidak membiarkannya menghancurkan aku lagi, aku berhasil untuk kembali menjadi diriku lagi, dan aku percaya, aku pasti bisa membuka hati ku untuk orang lain, mungkin bukan saat ini, tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti aku bisa melakukannya.

The End


End file.
